pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fish/myown
strong KMD honor. Tab 12:23, 27 January 2009 (EST) Primal Express: Your job is simple, if enemy team has any kind of stance, make sure they trigger them and keep them on recharge, since you will always be in a speedboost stance you will have no problem jumping around every target. Since if you make sure monks use their stances, they won't block the hammer later for bigger dmg and shutdown by KD. Making sure ranger don't use natural stride while casting preperation is also important, since a d-shot on apply poison will lower its pressure by alot, and thereby give your monks alot of energy to keep the team clean and make sure you can push whenever you want. You also have to make sure to not save your adren each time for a big 321 spike, since then you should run warriors endurance bar. This is pressure bar with versetality. Make sure you can mark of insecurity on your target much as possible, since then you will do massive dmg to a target and force monks to remove the hex, or the target will die. Primal express is also one of the most important split character, this can solo a melandru's arrow and the ranger does not even have to be ashamed about it, if the ranger is not prepared for it, it will die. Another big thing is the mark on the runner, the foe splitted and mark wont be able to use any speedboost because of it, and then you with the primal express just rush up and slaughter whatever it is. Devasting hammer: You are a guy with one of the best shutdown in the game, you have 3 spammable knockdowns and it can be used offensivly and defensivly. A big thing wich helps is go and knock the heal on his ass the whole game and make sure lingering is up on him and make sure he can't keep spamming his heals during the match, make sure he panics and starts to fear you, and i really mean it, make sure he does fear you asmuch as everyone here fear jatts rending spikes. If you feel the pressure is becomming immense on your team, then go over to the me/n and hammer him for a longer while, noone else then you can really shut down this target properly. You will prevent this guy from standing up, and you will force him to kite away from your hammering hits, since else he won't be able to stand up. And when he kites or sit down on the floor, he won't cast any hexes and thereby you on your own, have made a large ammouth of dmg and shutdown. If guardian becomes a problem, ask for it to be interupted, simple as that. If you blame aura, you suck, wait 6 seconds and then KD him. Melandrus shot: You run one of the most overpowerd bars in the game, you can add around 80dmg to a spike assist, you can spread poison and bleeding like a madman with hunters and mels shot. You have 5 seconds recharge interupt to make people get annoyed at you. Your biggest job is to interupt enemys offense, keeping your own team alive. Shutting down enemy's signet of humility is a must, if you don't, change profession or game. Next to it becomes shutting down diversions and the domination mesmer overall, make sure he wont use skills on recharge on your team, without run back and try to loose your attention. A d-shot on enemys apply poison is better then d-shoting a signet of humility once, since taking away a second source of degen kills pressure. Another big job of yours is to shut down weapon of warding, since it will make it tougher for enemy to handle the mark of insecurity since warding is the only prot that really can counter mark. Rupting enemy defense=letting your monk clean your offense fast, because of biiiig energy pool. Mark Mesmer: This is the easiest bar to run as a mesmer, make sure what primal express hits is also marked, and then interupt a WoH cast, or hex removal casted by enemy monks. You are simply there to only.... ONLY shitstomp enemy monks and ctrl+t the primal express target and cast mark. You should also be as feard as jattspikes, and you really should be since your skills is all about preventing enemy team from getting anything done, since you have next to no dmg skills. Really can't write in text how to be a good mesmer with diversion pleak and shame, just dont be bad at the game, observe good mesmers(yennefer, meep lv] and see when and why they cast diversion, when you can see why they cast it right then, you are a good player. And don't think they are counting recharge or just go on feeling when casting it. Lingering spammer: There is a simple rule on this one, there is no defensive play, all you should do is to pump your energy and make sure everything wich needs heals are hitting is marked, and make sure everyone is having degen on them, and DON'T PLAY DEFENSIVLY, it won't work and you can try prooving me wrong but what you are doing won't really matter, keep hexing offensive all the fucking time and make sure your signet of humilities will be casted by faking out the ranger's interupts. Remember that rangers either rupt soon as they see you cast it, or when it is 1/10 left of your cast, i don't think anyone here will play against rangers with bigger brains then interupting diffrently or predicting your canceling. Monks: Keep your shitty team clean alive and dont waste energy on infusing everything, scream on if you get sig hum all the time. Runner: Mark of insecurity is your snare, use it, call for primal express to finnish of your targets. Warding before spike lands, but remember your primary warding target is your infuser, and after that prot monk.